This is my home, so why doesnt it feel like it?
by MyCookieNumNum
Summary: You've been stuck in the past for so long you've forgotten how to live in the present. Luckily Danny is there to help you along the way


**Ok first off, I do not own Primeval or any of the characters (though I wish I did!). Secondly, this is my first primeval story so sorry if it's sucky Anyway this chapter will be in 3****rd**** person first and then it will go to 1****st**** person. Enjoy!**

It was a slow week. Only two anomalies have popped up in the last week. Everyone at the ARC took it as an opportunity to relax.

The clock hit nine and it was time to go home. Everyone packed up and began piling out of the room that is until the alarms sounded. Jess ran straight to her computer whilst everyone else grabbed their EMD's.

"Anomaly detected. Location...uh-oh" Jess mumbled

"What's uh-oh? It's never good news when someone says uh-oh" Conner stated

"The anomaly is inside the building. In the armoury"

They took no time and raced down the multiple hallways and stairs to the armoury. And there, without a doubt, was the anomaly.

"Conner, get this thing closed now!" Matt raised his EMD ready for anything that came through. Though none of them were ready for what was about to come out.

Becker, Abby, and Danny were at Matt's side and they each had their EMD's at the ready. Conner rushed to get the anomaly closed

"Conner" Matt pressed

"Just a sec, almost done, aaaand..." he dragged out the A while he was finishing up. Just as he was about to close the anomaly a woman stumbled through. Matt, Becker, Danny, and Abby looked at each other in shock while Conner fell back a little. A future creature pounced out from the anomaly onto the woman. She wrestled the creature; it was only inches away from her face. Danny was the first to react. He fired his EMD hitting the creature in the head. Then another and another. The rest of the team then responded and started firing. Becker hit it three times in the chest, Abby two in the stomach, and Matt shooting it four times in the head. The creature stumbled forwards but the woman kicked it in its face, making it fall back through the anomaly. Danny and Becker grabbed the woman's arms and dragged her to the side so Conner could shut the anomaly. Everyone panted in exhaustion and relief.

"Are you ok?" Danny stretched out his hand to help the woman up. Instead she swiftly got to her feet and backed up against the wall. Shock and confusion clearly shown on her face.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you" Matt comforted "What's your name?" he stepped forward slowly. The woman moved slowly to the opposite end of the wall causing Matt to stop in his tracks.

"State your name!" Becker demanded raising his EMD a little

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny shoved Becker's weapon away earning himself a dirty look from Becker.

"You better watch yourself Quinn"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do, hey soldier boy?" Becker's jaw tightened

"Guys will you jus-"

"Abby Abby Abby Abby Abby" Conner grasped her elbow and flashed a quick nervous smile trying to keep her from interfering.

"Conner we have to do something" she says shrugging him off

"They're pretty tense right now Abs. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all" Abby turned saying nothing but a small smile crept onto her face.

Becker and Danny were still bickering in the background till finally Matt stepped in "Knock it off you two"

"I will...when Quinn here backs down"

"Well that's gonna take awhile, cause I'm not backing down" both were in each other's faces. Ever since the little 'incident' during the last mission they've been at each other's throats. Everyone was waiting for someone to throw a punch.

"What year is this?" the woman choked

They all stared at her strangely. They almost had forgotten that she was there.

"2011"

The woman's eyes widened in shock "d-did you say...2011?"

"Umm yeah, why-"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" dizziness washed over her and she tried grabbing the wall for support.

"Just calm down. Everything's going to be fine, trust me" Danny went to comfort her but the sound of his boss's voice stopped him

"Would somebody like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

The woman looked up surprised "James?"

Everyone snapped their head in her direction, then at Lester, then at each other.

"James? That's it? No Lame James? Or Testy Lesty?" a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

"I didn't think now was the best time for something like that...besides, you always got upset when I called you names" she smiled slightly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're still emotional as ever" Lester strolled over to the woman. The team exchanged curious glances with one another.

"It's just..." tears streamed down her dirt covered face "It's just been so long, I never thought I'd ever get back"

The team looked at each other shocked as their cold, unemotional, sarcastic boss, wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ummm did we miss something?" Conner looked around at his teammates, hoping one of them had an answer

"Lester, you never told us you were married" Abby smiled looking the woman up and down

"I'm not married. And if I was it wouldn't be to her" they glanced at each other. The team all thought to themself, trying to figure out what Lester meant. Lester sighed "Do you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis? No she's not my wife she's my sister"

"Sis-sister?" Conner asked in disbelief. Shock covered their faces

"In all the years we've known you you've never once spoke about your sister"

"It's so heart warming to know I mean so much to you" she rolled her eyes

"I thought you were dead alright!" Lester snapped.

"I wanted to be" she whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek

Lester sighed. He felt guilty snapping at her, especially when she just got back from god knows where. "You really reek you know and you look like hell". That was Lester's way of apologising.

She smiled a little "Well you know it's really hard to find a shower in the prehistoric era"

"I hear that" Abby, Conner, and Danny laughed at the same time

"You were stuck inside an anomaly too? For how long?"

"A year, but boy did it feel longer. The days just seemed..."

"Endless?"

"Exactly" Abby and the woman smiled "I'm Abby by the way" she extended her hand waiting for the woman to return the shake.

"Isabelle" she smiled shaking Abby's hand.

"I'm Conner" he waved

"Matt" he nodded

"Becker"

"I'm Danny, pretty name by the way" he shook Isabelle's hand smiling at her as he did.

Isabelle blushed as Lester cleared his throat "Right I think that's enough introductions for now" he pulled Isabelle away by the elbow "Go get yourself cleaned up. Ms Maitland here will escort you"

"Alright, thanks" she headed down the hall with Abby

"Oh and Isabelle" she turned to look at him "welcome back"


End file.
